1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens for concentrating low frequency ultrasound with an acoustic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
As with light, it is possible to focus acoustics waves. Devices permitting a focusing of acoustic waves are generally referred to as lens. Acoustics lenses have been developed and utilized for a variety of purposes. Such lenses have been used to direct acoustics waves for the purpose of sonar detection. Acoustics lenses have also been employed to focus high frequency ultrasonic waves for the performance of various medical procedures such as sonograms. Less benign medical procedures can be performed using acoustics lenses to focus high intensity ultrasound on tissue to be ablated.